The Orphanage
by loverunknown
Summary: Rosalie works at an orphanage to be closer to children since she can't have any, and comes across the highly intelligent and outcasted six-year-old Bella. She's bullied, all because of her obsession with vampires- but where does it come from? Can the two be the family each other needs? Will Bella still love vampires after she learns the truth? Could one of those ever be Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited to introduce my new story, The Orphanage. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing the first few chapters!**

 **I'm still working really hard on my other story in progress, My Name is Bella. This is just an extra idea that I had that I didn't want to wait to start writing. As always, I try to write stories that have twists to them. I'm going to warn you all that this is a J/B story, and it will contain all of the twists that those two bring about together. I strive to be weird enough that you've never seen it before, but just normal enough to read. Have fun!**

THE ORPHANAGE

CHAPTER ONE

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was a ghost. I didn't run or play with the other kids. I didn't eat at their tables, and I didn't watch their favorite movies. I was the freak. I simply existed.

The only time I ever smiled, or even felt any emotion was when Mrs. Rose was working. She was the only caretaker who noticed me, who paid me any attention. I could still remember the first day she came into my life like it was yesterday- my sixth birthday, just six short months ago. No one had made a fuss, and orphans weren't really given calendars, so I didn't even know it was my special day.

 _It was her first day working at the orphanage, and she seemed so nervous that she didn't really know how to approach us. I had sat in my chair in the corner of the playroom, my nose in a book, watching her from the corner of my eye with amusement. I couldn't figure out why she was so hesitant to talk to us, but it was obvious she wanted to. The other kids seemed to notice her as well, but didn't quite know how to take her._

 _On one hand, she was a very pretty lady. Prettier than any women I had ever seen on the covers of the magazines I wasn't supposed to see. She had long, glowing blond hair that trailed down her back, and really pretty pale white skin. Her eyes were a warm medium between honey and golden, and her lips were big and red. It was easy to see why we were prone to look at her, though I couldn't figure out why such a pretty woman was choosing to spend her time with just a bunch of orphans._

 _On the other hand, she had something about her that made her seem just a little bit different. Kind of like myself, she struck me as an outsider. Someone who didn't have a someone, though the ring on her hand told me otherwise. Either way, it was a strange enough quality that it stopped the other kids from running into her embrace._

 _In the midst of her surveying the room for a kid to entertain, she spotted me looking at her and smiled a very awkward but genuine smile. I gave her a wave, then returned to my book. I didn't want her to feel bad for me or feel like she had to come talk to me- I hated when they lingered because I was so obviously the unpopular one. Yet, much to my chagrin, she soon found her way to me and took a seat in the chair next to me. "Hello." She smiled, less awkwardly this time. "I'm Mrs. Rose. What's your name?"_

 _I barely looked up from my book as I answered her. "Bella." I knew I was being rude, but it was okay. They always gave up after a while anyways, might as well speed up the process._

 _Despite my harsh manners, she seemed cheered. "Hi Bella." And that was it. She didn't push me to talk or ask me countless questions about my hobbies and interests. She just sat next to me, silently pledging her friendship to me. It was nice, and I found myself confused by her behavior after an hour or so. She still seemed content to just be next to me, occasionally getting up to break up a fight or something but always returning to me._

 _I didn't understand it, but I didn't mind as long as she didn't bother me while I was reading._

 _When dinnertime rolled around, she gently tapped me on the shoulder. "Bella? It's time to eat. Would you show me where you usually sit?"_

 _I gave her an unimpressed face, and then led her to the cafeteria. I realized everyone else had already filled the room, and my confusion must have played evidently on my face. "I waited until the other children left the playroom to ask you to eat with me. You don't seem like the type to want to get stuck in the crowd." She said, winking at me with a secret grin._

 _I was stumped. Who was this woman and how did she know me so well? The caretakers weren't supposed to be this intelligent. I simply nodded and continued the way to my usual table, far away from the bigger groups of kids. Once I was seated and had my hot bowl of whatever misery they decided to make into soup today, I pulled out my book and continued reading._

 _If Mrs. Rose was surprised that I ate alone everyday, she didn't show it. She just sat next to me with her sandwich, and happily watching my peers go about their days. She didn't seem to eat any of her food, and I asked her about it. She said she wasn't really hungry, but I could have it if I wanted it. It seemed like a trap to me- as if she thought if I ate her food I'd be her friend. I wasn't falling for it. I politely declined and went back to my book._

 _When we finished dinner, she launched another attempt at conversation. "What are you reading? You seem to really be enjoying your book."_

 _I decided to be a little friendlier now that we were walking and I couldn't exactly read and do that at the same time. I wasn't that great at walking to begin with. I didn't need to take any chances. "It's called Dracula."_

 _She started giggling to herself, but I didn't really get the joke. I kept walking. "Wait, Bella!" I slowed down and looked back at her. "Is that your favorite book? It looks pretty well worn." She said, and I could tell she was honestly trying to be nice to me. I appreciated that, but this conversation would probably shut that down. It always did._

 _I sighed. "Well- yes. It's actually my only book."_

 _Her face scrunched up. "What do you mean?"_

 _I didn't want to tell this story, but I found myself doing it anyways. "My daddy gave it to me before they took me away from him. The orphanage doesn't buy us books, because I'm the only one who really likes to read. So they buy bikes and toys, and I read my book."_

 _She leaned down so she could be on my level. "Bella, why did your daddy give this book to you? Why don't you ask for new books?"_

 _I ignored her first question, and delivered the line that warded off any friendships. "Because I like vampires."_

 _After that we were sent to our rooms. One of the great things about being the outcast was that no one wanted to be your roommate. Most of the girls shared rooms with four others, but I was the odd one out and they stuck me in my own room. I didn't mind._

 _It was later that night, while I was still buried in my book, that I heard a soft knock at my door. "Yes?" I called out in a disinterested tone._

 _"_ _Bella? It's Mrs. Rose. Could I come in? I have something to give you."_

 _I tried not to roll my eyes in shock at the woman. Did she have any sense at all of protocol? She was probably breaking the rules by coming to my room without being called…_

 _"_ _Hello?" She tried to speak again from outside the door._

 _I sighed, and grumpily got out of my lumpy bed to answer the door. I opened it, and there she stood in all her glory. She looked nervous, but excited with her arms held behind her back. I couldn't imagine what was exciting about seeing an orphanage bedroom, but she seemed pleased. "Hi Bella. I'm sorry to bother you. I hope I didn't wake you."_

 _"_ _Nope." I said, popping my lips extra obnoxiously on the p. "I was just reading."_

 _"_ _That's what I suspected. Well, I was just going through some files after dinner before I went home. And do you realize what today is?"_

 _I raised my eyebrows, already bored. She took that as a no. "Today is your birthday Bella! You're 6 now!" She took a package out from behind her back, wrapped up in red and black wrapping paper with a card addressed to me on top. "Happy birthday Bella."_

 _I looked up at her, in a state of pure shock. This was the first present I had gotten since I came here a year ago. "Why did you do this? I don't get it."_

 _"_ _Because everyone deserves to have a special birthday. Even the girls who are smarter than everyone else." She gave me a sly smile, apparently proud of herself for figuring out the way to my heart._

 _I carefully opened the present, still half expecting it to be a prank that Jessica or Lauren was pulling on me. Those girls could be so mean. Imagine my surprise when I opened up to see a book. "The Definitive History of Vampires."_

 _I looked up, filled with complete joy._

 _She said, "I just thought maybe you'd want another one. My dad is a bit of a vampire-expert himself, and he said this would be a good book."_

 _"_ _Th-thank you." Stuttering over my words, I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. "Thank you so much Mrs. Rose."_

 _"_ _Of course Bella. It was my pleasure. Have you had a good birthday?"_

 _I mulled it over. It had been an interesting day, no more different than the last other than my new acquaintance. "Yes. No one here has ever talked to me this much before."_

 _My words seemed to affect her smile as it faltered, but she kept a positive outlook. "Well, I will be back tomorrow morning. Thanks for making it a good first day for me. Maybe sometime I'll bring my dad to meet you, and you can tell him all you know about vampires."_

 _I just nodded, hoping this wouldn't all disappear in the morning._

 _"_ _Goodnight, pretty girl. See you tomorrow." She ruffled my hair a bit and then left. And my world was changed forever._

Mrs. Rose and I had fallen into a pattern after that. She came to work every weekday, and I always saved her a seat at meals. She had started bringing extra food to share with me, which I eventually began accepting. I even started reading parts of my new book to her, and we would discuss whether or not we thought the vampire facts were true or not. She seemed to be really interested in the subject, which was really different. Everyone else who had learned about my obsession thought I was crazy, and labeled me as the weird girl. But she listened, and treated me more as a friend than a responsibility.

I even got bullied less when she was around. Jess and Lauren stayed away, and I didn't know how Mrs. Rose did it but I was grateful.

The one thing I never did was tell her was why I loved vampires. I could never tell anyone that, and I wasn't going to risk losing my only friend because of it.

 **Yes, I know this chapter was mainly flashbacks so sorry. Haha, not all chapters will be that way at all, it was just a way to get the ball rolling. Please review... They make the next chapters come quicker! I always love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get used to two chapters in one day, but I'm feeling generous. :) Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I drove home from the orphanage in high speeds, ready to see Emmett. It had been a hard day of work, and I was counting on him to take my mind off of things. Strolling into the door of the Cullen mansion, I found my husband waiting there for me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Eager, are we?"

"For you? Always, baby." He winked, and swept me up in his arms as I giggled. The short time it took us to get to our bedroom was only matched by the length of time we had each other stripped. Emmett knew when to be a passionate lover and a sweet lover, but he also knew when to be a fun lover. That was one of my favorite things about him- that laughter went right along with touching.

Thanks to our stamina, we were able to please each other for a while before finally taking a break a few hours later. He faced me with a grin as we collapsed in bed, still tangled up in each other's limbs. "So, not that I mind, but can I ask what had you so ready for some fun today?"

I sighed and looked down, upset.

He knew what that meant. "Bella again?"

I had been coming home and telling the family about Bella, particularly Emmett, since that first day on her birthday. They had all immediately cared almost as much about the sweet girl as I did, and they were endlessly entertained by her vampire-obsession. It saddened all of us to know she was so poorly neglected and out of place at that orphanage.

"She was in her room alone when I arrived, not at breakfast with the other kids. I went to check on her and she said she didn't want to leave. This weekend, those two mean girls Jessica and Lauren spread rumors to the rest of the group that Bella was in the orphanage because her dad went to the asylum, and that was why Bella was so crazy." My voice broke.

"Is that true?" Emmett asked, in concern for the little girl who had me wrapped around her pinky.

"I looked at her records, and her dad is at a mental-health facility in Seattle. He was declared insane after her mom was killed, and they took Bella away from him."

He hung his head. "Poor kid." I could tell his heart was hurting for her, and the story wasn't even over yet.

"So I tried to convince her that she couldn't let those girls win, and not to let them get her down. She said she had tried standing up for herself, but Mrs. Hannigan had told her to stop causing such a fuss." I said, rolling my eyes at my boss. I turned my face towards Emmett. "I wasn't there to help her. They don't let me work weekends." If I were human, I would have been crying by now. Not crying was just as bad.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "Listen, babe… I know you got this job so you could be around kids more, and I'm sorry we can't have them. You know I'd do anything in the world to be able to give you that… But are you sure this is-"

I cut him off. "I'm not quitting."

He was silent for a moment.

My gaze softened. "I can't quit, Emmett. I'm all she has."

He pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I know baby. I just hate seeing you so sad. I wish we could help her more."

I had my own idea of how we could help her more, but I knew I could never mention it. It just wouldn't be possible. Edward was the only one who knew about it, thanks to the whole mind-reading thing, and he had promised me not to tell anyone- not even Alice.

Bella would be happy here. I was convinced. We would eventually have to tell her our secret, but she loved vampires. She'd probably be thrilled. We could all take extra hunting trips to be sure we didn't hurt her, and she'd be more in her element. She was so bright it was ridiculous. I had no doubt she'd make herself at home in Carlisle's or Jasper's studies and spend her days reading their unlimited book collections. And Emmett and I could finally have a child. Of course, it was all a dream. I had to keep telling myself that.

"You know what she told me the other day?" I murmured, half to myself and half to my husband.

"Hmm?"

"She told me that she couldn't remember what her mom looked like, so when she thought about her… She thought of me."

"Rose… Baby…" He trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." I said, getting out of bed and dressed. He came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I think he can help me cheer her up." I said, and walked out of the room choking back the sobs. What could ever make this okay?

The sun was starting to rise, so I knew the couples of the house had all begun to wrap up their nightly activities. Good thing too, because I was about to go separate Edward and Alice myself. Superhuman hearing wasn't always a blessing.

I went to the kitchen, and waited for Carlisle to walk out of their bedroom. "I'm coming, Rosalie." I heard him say from their room.

About thirty seconds later, my honorary father appeared before me. "How can I help you?" He smiled brightly, all too chipper to be of service.

"Service with a smile. I like it." I teased, trying to make myself hurt less inside.

"It's the Cullen guarantee!" He winked as he flashed me an award winning smile, and we both laughed. It felt good.

"You know how Bella is vampire-crazy?" I asked, preparing him by reminding him of how much he cared about the little girl he had never met.

He smiled even bigger and laughed to himself. "Yes. What a peculiar little girl."

"Well, the first day we met I told her that I knew which book to get her because my father was also a vampire know it all."

"It's true. I do know it all."

"I was wondering if maybe you could take the afternoon off and come meet her today. She would love to meet the expert, and she's had a rough few days." I shuddered, remembering the way she cried into my lap yesterday.

"Of course. It's done. I will be there at lunchtime." He said, swinging around the counter to kiss my cheek before heading off to work.

"Thank you Carlisle!" I muttered, knowing perfectly well he would hear me.

"It's Dr. Know It All to you!" He smarted back, and I laughed. It wasn't the solution I wanted, but maybe it would brighten Bella's day. That was the goal.

As I finished getting ready, and kissed Emmett goodbye, I prepared myself mentally for whatever day Bella and I would have together. Sometimes the other caretakers got annoyed that I focused so much on her, but no one else paid the girl any attention. I didn't feel the least bit sorry. Besides, they were also sometimes grateful that I took her off their hands. I knew they had complained about me, but the board director was a middle-aged man unhappy in his marriage. My appearance worked in my favor.

"Bella!" I exclaimed when I saw her as soon as I walked into the orphanage. "I see we're feeling better today," I observed. She was sitting in the breakfast room, at our usual table, alone except for the empty chair next to her for me. And of course the book, always the book. I looked to see which one it was today, and was pleased to see she was reading the most recent one I had given her. Thanks to me, she had quite the growing collection of vampire books. I always gave her a new one as soon as she finished the previous one, and sometimes she still read Dracula in between. I could only guess the importance of that book was that her father gave it to her, she had never told me anything different.

She looked up at me and smiled. I was filled with joy, because her smile had very quickly become my life's purpose. "Yeah, they're still talking about me. But I read this in my book last night and it convinced me to come out today." She pointed eagerly to a small section of text on the new pages, and I read it out loud.

"While no one can know for certain that vampires exist, there is the definite possibility that they walk among us. In our everyday lives, these creatures could be right beside us. It is their secret to keep, and ours to only guess at." I read, chilled at the insight I had unknowingly provided her. "What part of that convinced you to come out today, sweetheart?"

"The part where it says it is their secret to keep and ours to only guess at. I realized that's how it is with me. My dad is my secret to keep, and theirs to only guess at."

I smiled, overwhelmed with pride for the sweet girl before me. "That's right. You go girl. And, I have something else that might cheer you up today!" I told her, remembering her visitor.

She perked right up at those words, and I continued talking while I unpacked the breakfast I had brought for her. We had to be sneaky, because I wasn't supposed to give one child in particular better food than the others had. But I just couldn't bear to watch her try to keep herself healthy with the stereotypical gruel they served here. Plus, it gave Esme and I excuses to go grocery shopping. That was a fun game for both of us, and it allowed us to keep up appearances in this dreary small town. "Remember when I told you that my dad was a vampire expert himself?"

She nodded happily, probably already guessing at where this was headed.

"He's going to come eat lunch with us today so you can meet him and show him how much you know!"

She beamed. "Really?"

"Really really."

I was awarded a picture-perfect grin. She always loved me to talk about my family. She wanted to know their names, what it was like to have brothers and sisters, etc. I chuckled, remembering her shock when I told her I was married. She couldn't possibly grasp how I could put up with a boy that much when "they were just so gross!"

It both saddened me and comforted me when I saw her hunger to hear about them. It broke my heart that she wanted it that badly, but I was glad I could provide that for her. If I could give her hope that it existed, maybe she wouldn't give up on getting it for herself someday. I would have to start asking the family to come visit more often. I was sure they would all love to meet her.

The day passed pretty quickly. Bella was happy, and we spent most of the morning sitting in the playroom talking about whether or not we thought vampires ate real food or just blood. It never failed to amuse me, the thoughts she had put together on my species while she consistently sat two feet away from one. What I knew would surprise Carlisle, however, was that she knew more than the average imaginative six-year-old. Most of her guesses weren't that far off, and I was secretly hoping he was impressed enough with her to at least consider giving her a home. I knew it was a stretch, but a girl could dream.

By the time lunch arrived, Bella was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation to meet Carlisle. And as if on cue, he stood waiting at our table as soon as we entered the cafeteria. He smiled at us, and she was suddenly overcome with shyness. I understood it completely. I was the only person she had contact with for quite some time, so naturally new people would feel threatening. I hoped she could give him a chance. She hid herself behind my leg, so I bent down to her level. "Look Bella, that's my dad over there. He's really excited to meet you. Why don't we go show him how smart you are?"

She gave me a shy grin. "Okay."

I gave her a high five and walked her over to Carlisle. He immediately turned on the charm, and that compassionate smile he was practically famous for. "Hi Bella, it's very nice to meet you. I hear you're a special girl. Rose never stops talking about you." She blushed a mighty shade of red.

"Hi." She offered.

He held out a bag to her. "Rose said you liked chicken, so I brought you a hot meal. They said it was okay in the office."

She blushed even more at his gift, and I too was touched by his kindness. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure." He said, and helped her into her chair. "So I hear you're quite the vampire fanatic, Bella."

That was all it took. Those seemed to be magic words, because her entire demeanor changed. Gone was the shy, demure girl. In her place was an intelligent and passionate young lady. It was adorable. She quickly began to rattle off all of her favorite things about vampires, her favorite books, her favorite stories. I watched Carlisle's expression carefully while she talked. His wide eyes made it clear that she was surpassing his expectations.

"… But I don't personally believe that vampires sleep at all. It just doesn't seem necessary. Speaking of things that vampires don't really have to do, well… This is a new idea I have, but I think it sounds okay. If vampires survive on blood, they don't really have to kill people, right?"

This was a new one for me, and I felt my jaw drop about 10 feet. This little genius sitting across from us had stumbled onto the foundation of Carlisle's livelihood, without realizing it for a second. One look at his face told me he was just as flabbergasted as I was. He, however, recovered quicker than I did. "That's an interesting theory Bella. What makes you say so?" I could tell he was trying to keep the intensity out of his tone.

"Well, people aren't the only ones with blood. Animals have it too, right?"

"Yes, I believe they do."

"So, what do you think?"

"Yeah Dad, what do you think?" I challenged him, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

He gave me a look of utter disbelief before answering Bella. "I think you're onto something very intelligent and honorable."

She glowed under his praise, and my heart soared. The rest of lunch continued much like this, her blowing him away and him trying to pick up the pieces and still sound intelligent. When the end of the time came, she looked genuinely upset.

"I'm afraid I have to go Bella, but I will come back and visit you soon. Thank you for having lunch with me." He reached down to give her a hug, and I was delighted when he hugged him back. "Keep my daughter in line for me, okay?" He winked at her.

She laughed and agreed, happy in the way a six-year-old girl should be. I told her to go ahead outside with the other kids, and that I would meet her there soon. I was going to walk Carlisle out first, because I wanted the chance to hear his thoughts on my little pride and joy. She didn't look thrilled to go without me, but she did. As she walked away, I noticed she was carrying Dracula again. She must have switched it out when I wasn't looking at some point.

Once Carlisle and I were outside of the orphanage's front door, I looked at him and smiled wickedly. "What did you think?"

He exhaled strongly and widened his eyes. "That is one very special little girl in there, Rose. Keep watching out for her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"I know. I feel the same." I said with conviction. Everyone in the family knew how badly I wanted a child. I would give Bella my everything if this was the best I could get.

He pulled me in for a hug. "I know you do. I'm sorry you and Emmett can't be parents. And I'm sorry we can't take Bella in. It would just be too dangerous for her." He said sympathetically.

"How did you-?"

"I may not be your biological father, but I have been acting as one for 83 years. I know my children."

I lowered my head. "I know it would be dangerous. I know that. I just can't help myself from wanting it anyways."

"Sometimes, being a parent means letting go of your own wishes for the best interest of your child. Maybe right now, that's how you can be a parent for Bella. She needs you, I can see that. She needs you just as much as you need her. So just keep her best interest in mind, and she'll do well in life. She couldn't possibly screw up with a guardian angel as stubborn as you." We laughed together at his little joke, and I was starting to feel better. Until I heard my Bella scream.

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Hey, did I mention that I like reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have been so sweet that you earned another chapter. Congrats! I hope you like this chapter.**

CHAPTER THREE

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I've had to do a lot of things while pretending to be human. I've taken gym classes countless times in order to graduate from high school, and that meant quite a few games of kickball. Yet, having to run at human speeds had never been so frustrating in my entire life as it was in that one moment.

All it took was one scream, and I knew it was Bella right away. The sound was more terrifying than any I had ever heard, and I simply had to get to her. No one would stand in my way. Carlisle was right behind me I knew, but I never looked back. He would have to deal with it. As I neared the scene, I couldn't help but wonder if whatever had happened was my fault. Should I have not left her side? Should I have taken her with me? Should I have taken her home with me long ago, when my instincts told me to? And then came the worst of the wonderings… What if I was too late?

Finally I reached her bedroom, where I had heard the screaming come from… And the sight I saw broke me. I had never understood what people meant when they talked about outer-body experiences. It never made sense to me how a spirit could go on auto-pilot like that, just knowing what to do. But as they say, there's a first time for everything. I had no train of thought during my next actions, I just did what needed to be done for Bella. As I saw her, on the floor on the other side of the room beaten and bruised, sobbing and screaming for me, I knocked down everything in my path to get to her. She needed me. I reached her, and slapped away the filthy hands of her abuser. Looking my boss right in the eye, I let out a growl that could have killed her itself. Mrs. Hannigan had been flung to the wall by my slap, and was now whimpering in the corner. I moved to get closer to her, but I vaguely felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder reminding me of who was actually worth my attention.

"Mrs… Mrs… Mrs. Rose!" I heard the little angel screech out my name through the sobs that were wracking her frail body and went to her immediately.

"Oh, Bella…" My heart was shattered. There was a deep cut along the side of her arm, and several bruises already starting to form up and down her frame. Her blood was spilling, and Carlisle asked me if I needed to leave. "Never." I replied with venom laced into my tone.

"Rosalie, let me examine her injuries. You can stay with her, but call the police." I didn't move. "Rosalie, let me see her." He pulled out the dad tone. After a few moments of convincing myself he was right, I adjusted my protective position in front of her to allow him room to see her. Father or not, it wouldn't have happened if I weren't 100% positive he was the best doctor in the world.

I held on tightly to her hand, assuring her it would all be okay while she cried. She didn't have to know I was also trying to assure myself. After she knew I wasn't going anywhere, I pulled out my phone to call the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Rosalie Cullen, and I work at the orphanage in Seattle. The lead caregiver, Mrs. Hannigan was just found beating one of the children violently. Please send police and an ambulance." I hung up before I even got a response. There was no time to waste on anyone else right now. "Bella, honey? Can you hear me?" Her eyes were closed, but I could hear her heartbeat. "Bella?"

No response.

"I'm going to be here when you wake up, honey. And you'll never have to be without me again." I said, cradling her head in my lap while Carlisle stitched up her wounds. For once, I finally understood why he carried around that dorky medical kit all the time. Sirens started pouring into my ears, probably about two miles away, and they couldn't get here fast enough. I wanted Bella in a hospital, that woman in handcuffs, and Emmett by my side to deal with all of this. I looked at Carlisle.

"Could you call Emmett?" I asked, my brokenness coming through in my voice.

"Of course." His gaze softened, and no sooner had he pulled out his phone than Alice called him. He answered before the end of the first ring. "Alice?"

"The emergency crew will get there in about one minute and thirty-three seconds, and Rose will insist on going with Bella to the hospital." I nodded in confirmation. Nothing was going to take her away from me. I would never allow anything else to hurt her.

Alice continued. "Edward and I are on our way there to get anything Bella will need as well as her belongings, because something tells me she won't step foot in that orphanage again. Emmett is driving up to the hospital right now to meet you all there. Jasper and Esme are home preparing a room for Bella to stay in."

Carlisle opened his mouth to protest, and Alice cut him off. "The police are going to recommend that Bella stays with Rosalie since she is already comfortable. I don't see the long term future, but we will definitely have a house guest for a while and none of us will hurt her."

I felt hope begin to rise in me, a hope I hadn't allowed myself to have prior to this monster laying her hands on Bella. While I felt broken and useless and helpless at the sight of my injured angel, I began to believe that maybe I would get to watch her heal for the rest of her life. Maybe. Paramedics began to flood the room, and I heard the police force Mrs. Hannigan into their car for questioning. I expected to feel better once things started happening, but I didn't. Paramedics could never take away the sight of my broken Bella, bloodied on the floor.

They started to lift her up, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm coming with her."

One of them looked at the other hesitantly. "Are you family, ma'am?"

"Yes." In my mind, it was true. I was the closest thing she had, and I would gladly call her mine.

"C'mon Mrs." I followed them into the back of the ambulance, where they strapped her into all of the fancy equipment and technology. Once they closed the doors, I all but collapsed. It was just Bella and me now, but I had to be brave for her. She was unconscious, and that petrified me despite the heartbeat I could so easily hear coming from her. I simply held her hand and squeezed tight, hoping it would bring her any sort of comfort at all. I would have given anything to have Jasper's abilities in that moment, just to take some of the trauma from my girl and shoulder it myself. "Bella, if you can hear me… I don't want you to ever worry about those people again." I didn't know the full story, but I had seen Mrs. Hannigan beat her and that was enough for me. "You are going to have a family now, sweetheart. You will have people who love you, and a mommy and daddy who will take care of you every second of the day. You just gotta wake up, okay?" I didn't know if my talking was meant to comfort more Bella or myself, but I hoped it calmed her down the way it eased my nerves.

I hadn't spoken to the family yet, but there was simply no way I was going to let her go now. Carlisle was right: she needed me just as much as I needed her. I had heard Alice say on the phone that she would stay with us for a while, and was determined to do whatever was needed to make that permanent. Adoption had never seemed like an option before, for obvious reasons, but Bella was different. If Emmett and I had to leave the home to raise her, then so be it. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I would do it if I needed to. Emmett would understand.

We arrived at the hospital, and they quickly unloaded her and wheeled her into the emergency room. I found Carlisle already there, waiting on our arrival. "We're going to take care of her, Rosalie." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Emmett is waiting in the hallway, why don't you go see him?"

"I'm not leaving her."

He exchanged glances with the rest of the doctors, who all looked to him for the decision. It wasn't protocol, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. My arms ached for my husband, but my feet were planted my Bella. My daughter.

He sighed. "Alright, go to the corner and watch from there. Will someone go fetch my son Emmett from the hallway?" I was grateful for the heaping amounts of respect everyone had for Carlisle, because they were more than willing to assist him when he called in this favor. Within moments, Emmett walked through the doors and immediately to my side in the corner of the room.

"Rose, baby are you okay? I tried to call you but you weren't checking your phone." He asked, wrapping his arms around me in concern.

I simply laid my head on his shoulder and allowed my husband to comfort me quietly while the doctors worked. It seemed like it was hours that they were tending to her wounds, and though I knew it was only really maybe 20 minutes, it felt like eternity. I watched as they finished up, intent on seeing myself that she was really going to be okay. Carlisle turned to me and smiled. "She's going to be just fine, Rosalie. You can go with her to her room now, but the police would like to speak with you about what happened once she is settled. I nodded, just glad we were going to get out of this emergency room.

As a human, I hadn't understood what had driven people to drink so much. Especially after Royce attacked me, I despised alcohol. I still did. But if there was ever a time that I envied a human's ability to turn to the bottle an escape, this was it. "Do you want me to come with you, Rosie?" I heard my sweet mate ask.

I nodded, took his hand, and followed as they wheeled Bella into her room. I was fluffing her pillows and adjusting her blankets the way I knew she liked them when her eyes fluttered open. "Mrs. Rose?"

My heart leapt at her voice, so fragile yet still alive. "Yes, baby?"

She looked around in confusion, struggling to lift her head. "Where am I? What happened to Mrs. Hannigan?" She asked, her voice quivering in fear.

I took her hand gently. "You're in the hospital, and you don't have to worry about her anymore. I promise."

She seemed to shrink in the bed, already so small. "Did they kick me out?"

At her words, my heart shattered all over again. How could someone hurt such an innocent, precious little girl? "No, sweetheart. But you aren't going back there." She nodded, and then her eyes flickered to Emmett who was sitting in the chair to the side of the room patiently watching our exchange. "Bella, this is my husband Emmett. He really wanted to meet you. Is it okay if he hangs out with us?"

She looked at him very intently, as if willing herself to find some sort of insights in his gently smiling face. Apparently she found whatever she was looking for, because she nodded in acceptance. At her approval, he walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Hi Bella! I'm so excited to meet you. Tell me, do you like to play pranks on people?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, wondering where he was taking this.

She looked a little confused, but gave an adorable honest answer. "I think so. Mrs. Rose and I would sometimes switch all the other girls' dolls around to watch them freak out. That's a prank, right?"

He nodded, his eyes lit with excitement. I tried to stifle a giggle, not wanting to condone bad behavior but remembering the few times she had gotten the mischievous side out of me. "Well, when you get outta here, maybe you and I can mess around with some of my family. Maybe sometimes we can even let Mrs. Rose play. How does that sound?"

She laughed, and I could tell he immediately charmed her. She was enamored with him, but he had a pretty big adoration for her himself. I was thrilled to see them with such a bond after such few words to each other. "That sounds fun. But wait a minute… Am I going to live with your family?"

I interceded. I hadn't yet spoken to the police, but I knew the outcome anyways so I went ahead and told her. "Bella, how would you like to come live with my family for a while? You can have you own room, and all the books you could ever want."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she simply nodded. We sat there, hand in hand, like that for several minutes. I was so thrilled, despite the upsetting circumstances, that I could see a little family coming together. Emmett seemed taken with her, and she him. I hoped this was the beginning of what I've wanted my entire life. A knock sounded at the door, and at my answer, a police officer stepped into the room.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Could I speak with you outside for just a moment?" He said, flashing a careful and sympathetic smile towards Bella.

"Of course." I didn't want to leave her side, but I knew it had to be done eventually. I turned towards my little girl. "Bella, I'm going to go talk to this man. Emmett will stay in here with you. Is that okay?"

She nodded, a little hesitant to let go of my cold hand she had gotten used to. I trusted Emmett to care for her and entertain her, so I kissed the top of her head and followed the officer out into the hallway.

"I understand you were her main caretaker at the orphanage. Could you describe to me what happened in your own words?"

I nodded. "My father had come to visit her for lunch today, so I was walking him out to the door as he was leaving. We were just saying goodbye, and then we both heard a gut-wrenching scream. I ran straight to her room, where the scream came from, and saw Mrs. Hannigan hitting her while she was on the floor. She was still screaming as well as sobbing, so I quickly pushed Mrs. Hannigan off of her and began tending to her." Even just telling the story made my blood boil all over again, and I had to fight to suppress a growl.

He nodded, clearly disturbed by the story but taking notes like the professional he was. "We have her in custody, and Bella won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Actually officer, I would like to request permission to keep her with me at my home. She doesn't have anyone else, and I'm sure you can understand why I don't want her back in that place. I won't be returning to work." I said, laying the charm on thick with the dazzling, "I'm a pretty blonde" smile. It worked.

"I'm sure that would be okay…" He stumbled over his words a bit. "How long would you be willing to keep the girl?"

I had no hesitation with my answer. "I have every intention of legally adopting her."

The surprise registered on his face, as I suppose he wasn't expecting it to be that easy. "I will mention it to the authorities. Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." He tipped his hat, and bid me farewell.

I walked back into the hospital room, thrilled to see Emmett engaged in the most high-energy story time I had ever witnessed. He was narrating the story that I'm sure he was making up in his head, and jumping around the room frantically to act it out. Bella was a giggling mess, and I was glad to see her smile. I knew the struggle of surviving abuse firsthand, and I just hoped she could come out of this without much of the trauma.

I had just stepped foot in the room when Carlisle trailed in behind me. I knew both he and Emmett had heard me tell the officer about my plans to adopt Bella, but neither of them showed any indication of disapproval. They had to know it was coming after the day's events.

"Good afternoon Bella." He smiled at her warmly, instantly putting her even more at ease. "I just came into tell you that your tests all came back okay, and you are free to leave. I heard you're going to stay at our house, and I will be able to check up on you there." He walked over to her and ruffled her hair with a wink. "See you at home, kiddo."

She beamed up at him, thrilled to hear the word home.

He told me he would take care of her discharge paperwork, and that Emmett and I should go ahead and get her home. As we gathered her and walked her out to our car, she took my hand. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mrs. Rose."

I stopped and smiled down at her. "You always have a place with me Bella. You always have a home."

Home. What a nice word. As Emmett pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the house, I found myself reveling in the concept myself. Maybe, when this was all said and done, it would really be a home. I cast a glance towards Bella in the backseat, and then gave her a second look once I saw the shocking evidence of how special she was.

Her arms, covered in deep wounds not even an hour ago, were already beginning to heal and retreat into her usual healthy flesh. The sight wouldn't have struck me if she weren't human... Who was this girl?

 **AWWWWW. Looks like Rosalie might get to be a mom after all. What do you guys think? There will be more explanations for Mrs. Hannigan's attack on Bella in the future. Let me know what you make of Bella's inhuman healing time? As always, review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the birthday wishes. I had a great day! I want to apologize for not updating for a few days, but I had to take some time to re-inspire myself. Here it is though! Love you all. Enjoy. :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Mrs. Rose's house was stunning. It looked like something from a magazine, and that was a theme I was noticing in her entire life. She looked like a model, and her dad was the most handsome man I had ever met. When I met Emmett, he was really handsome too but in a really silly way.

I was thrilled that I wouldn't have to go back to that awful orphanage, and even more thrilled that I got to live with Mrs. Rose for a little while. I tried not to worry about what would happen when "a little while" was over. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I really didn't want to go back to an orphanage. I knew she wouldn't let me go back to that place, but that wouldn't stop the courts from putting me elsewhere. I knew how it worked.

We walked up to the grand mansion, hand in hand with each other. "Here Bella, let me show you to your room and then you can meet the rest of the family."

She and Emmett led me up a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. There was only one door, so I assumed that was my bedroom. The door opened to reveal a room that had been clearly decorated for a kid, but wasn't insultingly childish. Elegantly dressed walls filled the room with a pale blue, and pastel colors seemed to be the theme without being obnoxious. There was a double bed with grey bedding, a grey and white desk, and a moderately sized bookshelf.

I stepped into the room hesitantly, unsure if I believed this was really mine. There was no reason for this family who didn't entirely know me to go to such lengths preparing for my comfort, and I didn't want to get my hopes up. _Maybe they're a foster family. That would explain it._

Turning to face Mrs. Rose and her husband, I quietly asked my question. "How many foster children have you had?'

They looked between me and each other for a while, looking surprised and confused. "What do you mean, Bella?" she finally asked.

"I just figured since the room was already prepared, you must be used to taking kids in for a while."

She smiled at me softly. "Sweetheart, this is a first for us. We are really lucky because my mom and brother worked very quickly on the room, but no one has ever stayed here before." I bore myself into her eyes, and saw truth reflected in the honey irises. She looked at Emmett thoughtfully, and then looked at me with a sigh and a smile. "In fact Bella, we were wondering if you would be willing to talk to us about something."

I nodded, not knowing what it was but knowing that I'd do anything for Mrs. Rose.

She took my hand and led me to sit on the bed. Emmett just flashed me a grin, but I could tell he was anxious about the conversation. "This is something I've wanted to do since my first day at the orphanage, and today just confirmed it for me. Emmett and I have talked about it and he completely agrees with me. I know this is all new to you, so you don't have to make a decision now." Her preamble was perplexing, and I was frustrated when she stopped mid-speech. Nerves seemed to paint her face structure.

After taking her husband's hand, she seemed to gather whatever strength she needed to continue. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like, Bella… But we wanted to ask you if you'd like to stay forever."

My face snapped to her full attention. I could practically feel the hope threatening to rise in my eyes. "You mean…"

"Bells, we'd like to adopt you so we can prank people for the rest of our lives." Emmett intervened, a smile decorating his handsome features.

Mrs. Rose smiled. "Of course, don't make your decision yet. You can get to know our family and decide whenever you want to. We want you to feel comfortable." She extended a hand to my hair and began stroking it. "But we can offer you an entire family who will love you unconditionally, and we can be a new Mom and Dad to you. You'll never lose us."

My eyes shook, trying to stop the tears that equipped themselves at the mention of my biological parents. I didn't know how to process the words she was telling me. A new family? Company for the rest of my life? People not repulsed by my presence? It sounded so nice, but I had grown accustomed to my solitude. However, I had also grown accustomed to Mrs. Rose. I didn't know if I could go back to a life without her. I nodded, accepting her offer to think about being a part of their family. "I'll think about it." I said, trying not to get too choked up. "Thank you."

They both smiled at me lovingly, thrilled that I didn't shut them down. "We're so glad." Emmett offered. "And we have one more thing to show you about your room."

They led me to a door in the corner of the spacious room, and opened it to reveal the largest collection of books I had ever seen. It reminded me of the scene from Beauty and the Beast, when he gave Belle her library. It was that same kind of splendor, and I was caught off guard by the tears that came with no warning. I shook my head, refusing to believe the kindness offered to me. A noise came from the corner of the beautiful library, and I turned to see two exquisitely beautiful people placing books on shelves.

One of them, a woman, had a petite frame delicately swept by caramel colored hair. Her heart shaped face was tenderly focused on the task at hand, and she held a gentle air around her that immediately acclimated me to like her. I assumed, based on descriptions from Mrs. Rose, that this was my caretaker's mother Esme.

The other, a young man who looked to be Mrs. Rose's age, had a tall build. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett, but his tight button down shirt revealed that he had his share of fitness. He had a somewhat shaggy mop of curly blonde hair, but it didn't look messy. It fit his determined expression. I quickly surmised that he was Jasper, my proposed mother's twin.

Both were undeniably gorgeous.

Noticing my observational gaze, they turned to me. Esme spoke first, running over to meet me.

"Hello Bella. Excuse my son and I, we were just finishing up on your library. I hope you like it. We heard you had an affinity for books. You'll fit right in here!" She pulled me into a hug, and I reminded myself not to be overwhelmed by the woman's kindness. "I'm Esme, Rosalie's mother. We're just so happy to have you here."

I smiled and thanked her profusely, both for having me in her home and for preparing the outlandish library. It was entirely more than necessary, but I couldn't conceal my joy. Smiling once more at Esme, I turned to greet my other interior decorator.

He smiled at me shyly, and tipped his head to meet me. "Hi Bella," he offered as he shook my hand. "I'm Jasper."

 **Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm really sorry. College has taken up all of my time, but I am off for the semester and planning to tie up some of these loose ends. I'm hoping to finish my other story in progress, My Name is Bella, and at least make more of a dent into this one. I will also be posting some one shots I have stored up, so keep an eye out for those! Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I hope you guys like the chapter, and I love you all!**

 **PS I don't own anything.**

CHAPTER FIVE

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

 _Anticipation. Fear. Solitude. Comfort. Joy…. So much joy._ I almost fell backwards at the staggering amount of gratitude I felt pouring out of the little girl's bedroom. I had anticipated strong emotion when I heard Bella was coming to live with us. We all knew where Rosalie would take it, and each of us had high hopes. I had my nerves and doubts about my ability to control myself, but this is what Rosalie wanted all her life. I would try my best to accommodate.

"I'll think about it… Thank you." I heard coming from the room. Esme and I exchanged touched faces as we absorbed the appreciation and fragility in the girl's voice. We were just putting finishing touches on the library for Bella, a collection that rivaled my own. Esme really wanted to make the room personal for her, and I had volunteered the idea of the library. We called in a few favors and got massive amounts of books to the house in no time. I just hoped Bella would like it. I hadn't met her yet, but I knew from what Rosalie had told us that she deserved the world. I had no doubt that Rosalie would give her just that, but Esme and I were happy to contribute this small part of it.

"Well Jasper, I think that this is just about it." Esme said casually, handing me one last book to stack on a shelf. I looked down at the title. "Everyfang You've Always Wanted to Know About Vampires" by S. Myers. I rolled my eyes at the dreadful attempt at wit, and what was no doubt a collection of silly myths and falsehoods.

"Esme, don't you think it a little cruel to give her a book of fables when she's very likely to live with us until adulthood?" Even as I was speaking, I saw my supposed mother's eyes twinkling at the thought of raising a real child. I could already tell she would be a strong advocate of Rosalie's adoption of Bella.

She sighed in response. "I just wish we could see how this would all end up. Of course Alice would alert us if she knew of anything alarming, but there is just so much that could happen. I want whatever is best for Bella, but I don't know if there is any mother in the world that could love her as much as Rose already does. And I know it would help her embrace this life if she had Bella's to care for." She trailed off once we heard the entrance of our much anticipated guest.

I was once again struck by her emotions. I could detect such intelligence from the small girl, just from the intense focus and observation she was reflecting. I was shocked at the fact that fear had not taken root in her system. The bravery she was feeling was admirable, especially for such a young human. However, her emotions weren't the only things that caught me off guard. Peering into her little face, as Rosalie had warned, earned her a spot in our home immediately. Despite her obvious differences, she already seemed to fit in here. She carried herself with class, a fact which both fascinated and saddened me. This girl was still so young- shouldn't she be running around and giggling? I knew time with Emmett would help bring that out in her, and I silently vowed to aid in her healing however I could. She was so fragile and breakable, but I nevertheless sensed a strength in her that I rarely came across even in vampires. She obviously needed a little saving though, and I found myself wanting to be as much of a savior as she needed. No harm should ever come to such a small and gentle creature. The soldier in me wanted nothing more than to protect her. Her pale face held emptiness, but I guessed it was probably a big improvement from the orphanage.

While I was assessing the situation in my brain, Esme swept over to Bella and introduced herself in a charmingly scattered way as only Esme could. Bella's manners in response were impressive, as she scrambled to thank her for the work she had put into preparing all of her new belongings. She was uncomfortable receiving so much, but did so with grace and thankfulness- not at all like most children her age. I didn't need my gift to see the pride on Rose's and even Emmett's faces. They clearly already thought of her as their daughter. Part of me was surprised on Emmett's part, but I knew he would develop into the father role like a pro, especially since it would make his mate so happy. I noticed Bella turn her gaze to me and felt her sudden wave of shyness overcome her. Knowing that I would have to soften my usual tough guy exterior, I looked at her with the gentlest expression I could muster up. Tipping my head in true fashion to my upbringing, I offered her a calm greeting as I shook her delicate hand. "Hi Bella, I'm Jasper."

"Hello Mr. Jasper." She said quietly, and I projected some more bravery to her as her former courage seemed to falter. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for all of my books."

I chuckled softly and felt myself melt inside. "You're quite welcome Ms. Bella, but you don't have to call me Mr. Jasper. In fact, I insist on just Jasper." I reverted to my easy authority I had accumulated from my years in the military, and laughed inwardly as I realized the irony of the situation. In those days, I used my commanding tone in order to instruct the soldiers and newborns to call me "Major Whitlock" and now I was using it to just ask a little girl to drop all the formalities.

She blushed at my words, and nodded her head with a slight smile. "Okay. Thank you Jasper. I really love to read."

"So do I. It's a nice way to escape, isn't it?"

She nodded vigorously. "It was the only way I had to escape until Mrs. Rose brought me here." Before my heart could break too much, she finished her thought. "She told me you're smart like Carlisle. Do you have your own books?"

I broke out into a huge grin. "I do have my own collection and I would love to show it to you sometime, but I don't know how much you would like the books in my study."

Her interest was piqued, and her shyness was already wearing off. I smiled as I realized that discovering the key to getting her to open up was just as simple as talking about books- what a special little girl. "Why? What kind of books do you read?"

"Well darlin', I'm quite partial to books about war- the Civil War in particular."

"Wars? Do you think vampires ever have wars?"

Her question was so innocent, but I was stunned. Who was this child? Was it even possible for her to know so much about our world and yet remain genuinely clueless? Carlisle had mentioned to me her theory on vampires living on animal blood, so this shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did. Apparently that didn't matter.

Emmett was first to recover from the moment, while Bella still looked at me expectantly for an answer. She was completely oblivious to my past she had just asked me about. "Hey Bella, you can talk to Jasper about boring wars later! Why don't I show you how to hide a whoopee cushion?"

"A what?" Bella asked, successfully distracted.

"C'mon kid. You're missing out." He took her hand and enthusiastically guided her out of the room with a big smile.

I waited until they were out of Bella's earshot, then turned to Rosalie and Esme. "Good grief. Is she always like that?"

Rose beamed. "What? Exceptionally intuitive and bright? Yes."

"Are you alright, Jasper? I know you don't often like to talk about your military history." Esme asked, mothering as always.

I shook my head for clarity. In truth, I loved discussing military and wars, strategies and position. It was the evil portion of it that I hated acknowledging my own part in.

"I'm fine Esme. I'm just confounded by her. What normal child thinks in those terms?"

"Bella." Rose answered simply with a prideful grin.

"But Rose, she isn't. I don't think she's a normal child." No one answered me. We stood in silence for a few minutes, just pondering the mystery of the child we all let into our hearts so quickly. Rose left after a while to rejoin her husband and soon to be child, and I went to my own study. I tried to focus on the book I was reading, but I couldn't get the pale little girl with the floral smell out of my mind.

 **Review for a chance to win a specific answer to any question you have about the story! Reviews really encourage me to keep writing, so please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't remember the last time I had breathed this heavy, but running around Mrs. Rose's backyard with Emmett made me feel like I had been playing all my life. I had the time of my life playing games with him, but my feet were starting to hurt and I had to go to the bathroom. Maybe it was time to just sit down and read some of my new books.

It was as if she had heard my thought process, because Mrs. Rose appeared at the doorstep as soon as I made up my mind. "Hi Bella! Why don't you come inside and get cleaned up? The rest of the family will be home soon, and then you can meet them." I nodded obediently and walked inside. It was hard to remember where my room was, but Esme helped me find my way while Mrs. Rose stayed behind to talk to Emmett.

"Did you have fun with Emmett, Bella?" She asked.

"I did, but I think I'm ready to sit down and read a book." I yawned with my reply. As we were hallway up the stairs, I heard some voices call to Esme from another room in the house below. She moved her lips a little, and then acted like she was just going to ignore them and keep walking me to my room. "You can go ahead. I think I remember now." I said, politely trying to earn a little privacy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"You sound like Jasper with those manners. Let me know if you need help dear!"

I nodded, then walked the rest of the way to my room alone. I washed my hands so I didn't smell like the outside anymore, and took my time drying them in my adjoined bathroom. As I finished, I thought about meeting the rest of the family. Did I want a family? _Yes._ The answer came before I could think about it another second, but I was still afraid. Would this family really be forever? No answer came. As much as I loved the thought of Mrs. Rose and Emmett being my new Mommy and Daddy, I didn't know if the rest of their family would want me that long. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were very nice, but that could just be with the logic that I was a houseguest. I did not want to overstay my welcome, no matter how much I wanted to stay with this family.

 _Family._ What is a family? I had hardly ever had the chance to learn. I had it at one point though. I don't remember much about it, but I remember having two parents. Two turned to one, and one turned to none. Could none turn to two again?

My thoughts wandered to my Daddy. Where was he? Would he be upset if someone else adopted me? Did he even remember me? I knew that as long as I lived, I would never forget him- or the night that everything about our little family was cut drastically short. The words he left me with before they took me away kept running through my head. _"Bella, don't ever let them tell you that you're crazy. Believe in yourself, and Daddy will always be proud of you."_

What would he think about how I've done so far? I definitely went through times at the orphanage where I let girls call me crazy, and didn't believe in myself. I walked into my library and grabbed the first book I saw: "That Bites"- a collection of research on proposed methods to change humans to vampires. The cover was a close up of sharp fanged teeth, with blood red lettering. I shrugged and took the copy with me into my bedroom to crack it open. I had just gotten into the first page when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Mrs. Rose's sweet voice asked.

I looked up and offered a shy smile. "Hi."

She stepped in carefully, as if not knowing if she was welcome. That was silly- this was her house. "Bella, do you think you're ready to go meet the rest of the family?" Her voice was cheery and optimistic, which calmed me a little bit.

"Who else is there?"

"Only two more people- Alice and Edward, my brother and sister in law. I think you'll really like them! Edward is very kind, and Alice will immediately love you. I promise. The rest of the family will be there, but you've met everybody else."

"Okay."

I felt her come sit down beside me on the bed. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm still thinking… about what you and Emmett said earlier." I blushed and tucked my head down, staring at the carpet.

Her arms came around me. "I'm glad you're still thinking about it Bella. It's a big decision, and I want you to take your time. Don't feel any pressure to give us an answer immediately. We'll be here whenever you're ready."

I looked up into her eyes, and saw nothing but love. "Why do you want me, anyways?"

She smiled and kissed the top of my head before replying. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a mommy, and I couldn't figure out why I wasn't one already. But I think I was just waiting for you. Even if I only get to have you for a few weeks, you have already made me so happy and proud."

Tears filled my eyes, and I blinked them away.

She must have seen this, because she hugged me then stood up. "I'll let you have a little more alone time before you meet them. When you're ready, just call for me and I will come up. We'll go down together, alright?" I hugged her and agreed, and then she left.

I rose and went to look at my reflection in the mirror. I could almost hear my real Daddy's voice encouraging me. _"Go get 'em, Bella. They're gonna love you."_ I tried to be brave. I wanted to make him proud, but I was so nervous. I didn't want to mess this up. I didn't want to go back to the orphanage. I couldn't. _Time to suck it up and play the music._ I walked to the door with hesitation, opting not to call up Mrs. Rose. I didn't want her to think I was a baby. I could go downstairs like the big girl I was.

I stumbled out the door and made it to the top of the staircase before I froze. I was trying to muter up the courage to walk down the first step when a door right beside me opened to reveal Jasper. He looked down at me and smiled before crouching down to my level. "Well hello there, little lady." He said, in a funny accent.

I was filled with embarrassment at the fact that he had caught me stuck on top of the stairs. "Hi Mr… I mean hi Jasper."

His eyebrow quirked like he was worried about something. "Are you okay?"

I found myself wordless again, nodding. My nerves had somehow taken away my ability to speak with manners.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, sir." I lowered my head in shame, and he raised it to meet his eyes.

"Why are you nervous, Bella? Everyone will love you. We already do."

I don't know what it was, but I felt the sudden urge to tell him everything. I felt like I could trust him, and he would understand. "I'm nervous about getting a new family."

He seemed to think about this for a second, and then took my hand. "Why don't you come in here for a second?"

I followed him into the doorway and was floored to see his own personal study, filled with books. His was dimly lit and kind of rustic looking, complete with a fireplace. I felt smarter just standing there. "This is my study. Why don't you take a seat?"

I walked with careful enthusiasm to one of the big leather chairs, and he had to help me into it because I was just a little too short to climb in. Once I was settled and comfortable, he sat in the chair across from me. "Now why does it make you nervous to have a new family? Don't you want a family?"

"I do, but what if they don't like me? And what if I get a new Mom and Dad and forget about my real ones?"

He took my hand and I felt my worries being filled with peace. "It's okay to love your family, Bella. That means your old family, and your new family. I think your parents would want you to be happy, and I think they would want you to have parents like Rose and Emmett. I know that they already love you so much, and I know that they really would love the chance to be your Mommy and Daddy. But they also will understand that you will still love your other parents. It's okay to have both, Bella."

A tear rolled down my face. "It is?"

He smiled warmly, and it made me feel so safe. "Of course it is, darlin'. Did you know that I am adopted too?"

That caught my attention. "Yes. I don't know if Rose wanted you to know that or not, but Carlisle and Esme adopted us. So I know how you feel. It's hard to totally change your life and open your heart up to a new group of people, especially when you're afraid of being rejected. But Bella, it doesn't mean that you have to forget where you came from. It just gives you even more people to love that love you. Does that make sense?"

I sniffled. "I… I think so."

"You'll find out that everyone in this family is from different places, and we all are different people because of it. But this family is so special because we can all come together and love each other still, and I know that's what we all want to do for you. But even if you don't choose to stay here, I want you to know that we will help you find the best family out there. You're going to get it, but you have to believe that you deserve it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

He stood and messed with my hair. "Aww, cmon darlin'. I know you can do better than that. Let's be brave together. Stand up."

I followed his direction, and he smiled before giving me more instructions.

"Now stand really tall, like the tallest you can get." I stood on my tip toes. "Very good. Now I want you to repeat after me. I, Bella Swan-"

"I, Bella Swan-"

"Am gonna go kick butt downstairs right now."

I giggled. "Am gonna go kick butt downstairs right now."

He strained his ears. "I can't hear you, Bella!"

"I'M GONNA GO KICK BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" And then I fell over from laughing so hard.

"Atta girl. Let's go." He took my hand, and led me out of the door with a big grin on his face. I wasn't so afraid anymore.

"Thanks Jasper. I think I might wanna stay here." I said to him quietly while he accompanied me to the lower level.

His entire face lit up.

 **REVIEW CONTEST: Leave me a review for the chance to be selected to make a crucial plot decision! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
